This invention relates to ocean-going canoes and kayaks and, more particularly, to apparatus for converting a kayak having a well into which a paddler's derriere fits during use into a canoe comprising, an insert having a bottom surface which is a mating fit to the well and a top surface upon which a paddler sits at a position higher than a bottom surface of the well; an outrigger; and, attachment means carried by the kayak for releasably attaching the outrigger to the kayak.
Ocean-going canoes and kayaks differ from the canoes and kayaks used in lakes and streams. They are typically longer and of considerably narrower beam. As depicted in FIG. 1, a prior art ocean-going kayak 10 is most closely akin to the dug-out canoes used by natives on the rivers of Africa and South America. Because of the extremely narrow beam, the paddler 12 is seated virtually on the on the bottom 14 of the kayak 10 so as to keep his/her center of gravity as low as possible. Typically, a two-bladed paddle is employed with a blade on each end so that the kayak 10 can roll somewhat with the stroking action of the paddler while obtaining a righting rotating reaction from the paddle blades alternately pressing down and backwards in the water. This is as compared, for example, to the Eskimo type of kayak also used by white water kayaker wherein the boat is larger and has much higher gunwales such that the kayak can actually roll over and be righted again by the paddler. If the ocean-going kayak 10 of FIG. 1 rolls over, the paddler 12 is in the water and there is no chance whatsoever that the kayak 10 will simply right itself with the paddler 12 still in place. Because of its extreme length and to allow the paddler 12 to concentrate on paddling for power and not for steering, the kayak 10 has a rudder 16 that is operated by the paddler 12 with foot peddles (not shown).
As depicted in FIG. 2, a prior art ocean-going canoe 18 is also closely akin to the dug-out canoes used by natives on the rivers of Africa and South America as compared with the canoes of Native North Americans. Typically, a one-bladed, so-called canoe paddle is employed having a blade on only one end. So that the paddler 12 can use his/her upper body more in the paddling operation, the paddler 12 sits on or close to the top surface 20 of the canoe 18. This places the paddler's center of gravity too high for stability and the one-bladed paddle cannot be used to impart righting motion to the canoe 18; so, without something more, the canoe 18 will roll over and capsize. That something more is a single or double outrigger 22 comprised of one or two amas 24 attached to the end(s) of a pair of yakus 26. Older canoes and multi-paddler canoes had the yakus 26 lashed to the canoe; but, modern ocean-going canoes often have the yakus 26 bolted to the canoe with rust-proof bolts so that the yakus 26 can be removed for transporting the canoe from place to place easily on car-top, trailer, or the like. Also, like the kayak 10 and for the same reasons, a modern canoe 18 has a rudder 14 that is operated by the paddler 12 with foot-peddles (not shown).
A problem with ocean-going canoes and kayaks is that the users thereof are sometimes faced with conditions where they wish they had the other kind of equipment. A kayak is more unstable in the water; but, faster and easier to paddle with its two-bladed paddle. Thus, for racing or exercise, it is often preferred. On the other hand, the canoe with its outrigger(s) is more stable and therefore more suitable for beginners and users who do not want to have to constantly pay attention to what they are doing to avoid capsizing such as when the boat is used for fishing. If a group goes boating together, there may be some users with a preference for a canoe and others with a preference for a kayak.
One solution would be to have one of each and take them both with you whenever you went boating. Most often, this is not practical because of cost considerations and space considerations relative to transporting multiple boats.
Wherefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a way in which a kayak can be quickly and easily converted into a canoe.
It is another object of this invention to provide a modified kayak that is capable of being converted into a canoe.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an insert which can be used to change the modified kayak into a canoe.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.